


No Hesitation

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She would not hesitate in a matter like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Hesitation

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010 as a first attempt at both the characters and the pairing.

_"Don't hesitate, Cara.."_

No hesitation. That is what she had been taught by her trainer and the rest of her Mord-Sith "sisters".

Her hesitation had gotten her original family, leaving her only with the Mord-Sith women around to view as her family and becoming a Mord-Sith herself. Hesitation had gotten those she had cared about killed.

Then when she had joined with the Seeker, she had met the beautiful Mother Confessor, Kahlan. At first she desperately hated the other woman, for what she was. An enemy who could kill a Mord-Sith by touch alone.

And yet instead shrinking away from her supposed enemy, instead she found that she was intoxicated by the other woman, whose touch alone could instantly kill her.

So she watched her without hesitation each day, unsure of what her emotions and heart were telling her even though somehow without any hesitation, she knew what it was and who she wanted.

If someone or something were try harming Kahlan, she would destroy them without hesitation.

This is something that she did not hesitate about.

She would protect Kahlan from anything. Including the Seeker, if she needed to.


End file.
